Forever Chaos
by Kaleidoscope of Colors
Summary: The All Girl Rockband, F0r3V3r Ch@0  , breaks up after differences. Cassie and Selena leave to start out new. They go to the Palm Woods, and Meet Big Time Rush, their biggest fans! BTRxOCs Rated T for cursing, depression, and minor sexual content.


I Own nothing... Except Selena Starr. OCs Belong To: Cassie Young~Fern Dell|Andromeda Sphinx~LiveLoveCrayons|Jessica Latanzio~ItsPopularICantLikeItNow.

Song: Homecoming-Hey Monday

* * *

Selena Starr looked down at her bass. The glossy raven dye showed just enough of her reflection as it layed in it's red velvet case. She picked it up and placed the strap over her neck, and began to pluck at the cords. She began to wonder, _Do I really want to stick with this company? I mean, all they care about is money, and keeping us in these skimpy outfits! _She looked down at the outfit she had to wear on stage: A skimpy, white, mini-dress with frilly black trim. Her eyes were loaded with white sparkly eye shadow. Something she definately wouldn't wear off stage. But she knew what would happen, the band left the record company, they'd never find a new one. It was bad enough that they had trouble finding a record company when they were just a garage band.

_Knock. Knock._ "Lena, you ready?" Cassandra Young walked in. "Yeah, c'mon!" Selena ran on to the lift, the one that would rise her to her section on stage. She put on a fake smile. "30 seconds girls," said their manager, Samuel Dotting, a.k.a. "S. Dot". The girls nodded. Lead singer, Andromeda Sphinx turned her head around to quickly settle the game plan. "We start off with Homecoming," she whispered, and the rest nodded. "10 seconds!" _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! _The girls began playing their instruments. They rose onto the stage, and the crowd went wild. This time, Selena switched her fake smile to a real one and gladly played her bass.

"_Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met_

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart

You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart."

Before they knew it it was the end of the show. Andromeda (a.k.a. Andi by her friends) spoke up and said, "Thank you! You were a great audiece! Give a round of applause to the rest of my girls! On drums, Jesse Latanzio! On bass, Selena Starr! And On key board, Cassie Young! I'm Andromeda Sphinx, and WE ARE F0r3V3r Ch0$ (Forever Chaos)! Have a nice night and drive safetly!" They ran off stage panting.

"That was awesome," Jesse said, "Probably our best show yet." They sat on the couches backstage. The other girls all chattered about the show while Selena stayed quiet. "Lena, you okay?" Cassie asked. Selena just nodded slowely. Jesse walked over to her and bent down, pinching her cheeks. "Awww Selly-Welly Bear! Smile!" Selena began to giggle and playfull pushed her off. "I was just wondering," She started, "Are you sure this is good for us?" Andi looked at her weirdly. "As in..?" Selena sighed. "As in, this record company. Y'know when we started this band, last thing I had in mind was going on stage in lingerie, or even music videos about sex!"

"Lena, they gave us a chance!"

"Andi, they turned us into sluts!"

"They gave us a chance! That's more than any of the others did!"

"I remember our music used to be clean enough so even children could listen to it!"

"Who cares as long as we get to do what we love?"

"Andi, shut up! Lena, let's just forget about all of this." Jesse said, trying to break up the fight. To her dismay, Andi and Selena didn't stop.

"I care! Why can't we just be the regular garage band we began as?"

"Because no one likes them!"

"Well, I do! And Parents probablly do too!"

"Stop fighting!" Cassie yelled. She was sick of it. Andromeda and Selena finally calmed down a bit. "Why do you all have to fight? Andi, yes, this is our dream, but I have to agree with Lena, this is slutty! I also miss the times when anyone could listen to our music!"

"We'll then, why don't you two f*ck off, and leave Jess and I to do something _we_ want to do!" Andi screamed.

"Y'know, maybe I should quit." Selena contemplated.

"Maybe.. you should." Andi regretted the words she chose.

Selena shook her head, and on the verge of tears, said,"I'll think about it." She stormed off to her dressing room. Cassie looked at Andi, to plopped down on the couch with her arms crossed. Cassie soon followed Selena to the dressing room. She knocked on the door. "Selena?" No answer. "Selena? Will you open the door?" No answer. Cassie rattled the doorknob then when it didn't open, she stomped her foot. "C'mon Lena."

On the other side of the door, Lena sat in the bathroom, a razor in hand. She stripped the mini dress so she was only in her bra and underwear. She lowered the razor to her stomach, and began to slice letters. _F...0...r...3...v..3..r C...h...0..7...!..c P..0..$..3..r...$ _When she finished, blood began travelling down her lower stomach. She winced at the sudden pain. She grabbed a thick white towel and pressed it against her stomach, clutching it tightly. Her stomach now read F0r3v3r Ch07!c P0$3R$ (Forever Chaotic Posers). Tears glided down her cheeks. This pain took her mind off of the pain her band mates have given her. The blood leaked through the towel, so she grabbed another one and clenched that one tightly to her stomach. She squinted her eyes, and more tears slid down. Finally, it seemed like the blood stopped, so she took the towel off to see the scar-letter, and blood stain. She unclasped her bra, and slid off her underwear, and hopped into the shower.

Cassie sat outside the door for twenty minutes, waiting for Selena to open it. She started to doze off, but was woken up when Selena opened the door, and Cassie fell backwards. Her head hit the bottom of Selena shins, and Selena stepped back, afraid Cassie would accidentally look up the oversized, _Poison_ band shirt, she used as a nightgown. Cassie got up, avoiding looking up Selena's shirt. She walked in, and they relocked the door.

Selena's hair was still wet, so she sat at the vanity and began brushing it out. "So, are you really going to quit the band?" Cassie asked. Selena shrugged. She tried to braid her hair, but failed to reach that far. "Well, If you are, I support your decision 100%." Selena tried to braid her hair again, but again, failed to reach. "Help?" She asked Cassie, referring to her hair. Cassie got up and began braiding her hair. "I mean, if you quit, maybe you should do it on," Cassie switched her voice to a 'Game Show' voice,"Live National Television!" Her and Selena began laughing. They soon stopped and Cassie continued. "Seriously though, you can tell the world that it was never _our_ idea to be singing strippers. And, you can quit the band! I'll be your right hand woman," She finished the braid, "and we'll start off new!" Selena looked up, again contemplating. After a minute, she turned around and looked up Cassie, stating, "Deal." and shaking her hand.


End file.
